Heißer Morgen
by JasonLeeMc
Summary: Harry Potter erlebt einen unglaublichen Morgen. Harryhimself, HarryGinny, HarryRon


**Pairing:** Harry/seine Hand und Harry/Ginny und Harry/Ron

**Copryright:** Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Mir gehört (leider) nur die Idee zur Geschichte.

**1. Einleitung – Harrys Aufwärmung**

Harry lehnte sich an einer flachen Stelle der großen Badewanne, die eigentlich mehr einem Pool gleicht, zurück. Wie jeden Samstag morgen in den letzten paar Wochen befand sich der Junge im Vertrauensschülerbad. Er hatte sich einen Rückzugsort gesucht. Hier konnte er in Ruhe entspannen und sich auch einmal selbst vergnügen, ohne dass er gleich von irgend einem anderen Jungen aus seinem Schlafsaal gestört wurde. Aus diesem Zweck schloss er natürlich immer die Tür zu dem Bad ab. Harry achtete eigentlich immer peinlichst genau darauf, denn natürlich wollte er nicht, dass in seinen intimen Moment einfach jemand in das Badezimmer hereinplatze.

Mit seiner recht Hand strich der schwarzhaarige langsam über seine nackte Brust. Für einen sechzehnjährigen hatte er eine gute Brustmuskulatur. Sie war nicht übertrieben aber auch nicht zu verachten. Durch das harte Quidditchtraining – ob man es glaubt oder nicht, denn es ist sehr schweißtreibend – hat sich auch an anderen Stellen seines Körper die Haut über Muskel gespannt. Besonders an den Oberarmen war dies deutlich zu erkennen. Mit einem Finger umkreiste Harry erst die eine und dann die andere Brustwarze und kniff ab und zu in eine hinein. In kreisenden und streichelnden Bewegungen lies er seine Hand über seinen Bauch hinabfahren. Vorfreude meldete sich in ihm: Schon seit einer ganzen Woche hatte er keine Zeit mehr gehabt Hand an sich selbst anzulegen und auch mit Ginny war er nie länger als zehn Minuten alleine gewesen um vielleicht mit ihr…

Als Harrys Hand seine Mitte fand und über seinen noch schlaffen Penis strich rief er sich mal wieder seine heißen Fantasien in seine Gedanken. Noch nie hatte er jemandem von diesen erzählt. Zum einem wäre es Harry einfach zu peinlich gewesen und zum anderen hätte man ihn wahrscheinlich ausgelacht oder als pervers hingestellt. Denn nicht selten waren in seiner Fantasie nicht nur er und Ginny beim gemeinsamen Sex zu sehen. Nein, auch Ron spielte oft bei den sexuellen und aufregenden Spielen eine Rolle. Eine solche war auch heute wieder in seinen Kopf geraten. Ron nahm Ginny von hinten und Harry sie von vorne. Harrys rechte Hand fuhr, ohne das er es eigentlich wirklich wahrgenommen hatte, seinen nun bereits steifen Penis entlang. Seine Gedanken schienen ihn sehr erregt zu haben. Er beobachtete nun seine Bewegungen genau. Der junge Zauberer war nicht schlecht bestückt. Jedenfalls war er selbst mit Größe und Umfang seines „Zauberstabs" äußerst zufrieden. Und auch Ginny hatte sich bislang noch nicht darüber beschwert.

Potters Hand umschloss nun seine eigene Mitte mit einem relativ festen Griff. Langsam aber bestimmt begann er sich selbst zu massieren und bei jeder Abbewegung seiner Hand zog sich seine Vorhaut zurück und legte die mittlerweile prallgefüllte und feuchtglänzende Eichel frei. Sofort schwirrten in seinem Kopf wieder Bilder umher, die Ginny zeigte, welche gerade ihre zarten Lippen um seine heiße Spitze schlossen. Harrys Hand und Atem wurden gleichzeitig schneller. Wie gerne hätte er Ginny jetzt bei sich gehabt. Wie gerne hätte er ihren Mund nun um seinen Penis gespürt. Wie gerne würde er jetzt in ihre enge und feuchte Lustgrotte eindringen und sich entladen.

Die Handbewegung des Jungen wurde immer schneller und auch seine zweite Hand kam nun zum Einsatz. Er entschloss sanft seine relativ leicht behaarten Hoden und massierte auch diese sanft. Zog ein wenig an ihnen und massierte sie wiederum. Ein leises Stöhnen entwisch seinem Mund, er würde bald kommen. Schon seit einer Woche hatte er nicht mehr die Möglichkeit gehabt. Noch einmal sah er Ginny vor sich. Dieses mal war sie vollkommen nackt und lag stöhnend da als er sich ihn ihr ergoss und sie entschlossen küsste. Ein letztes mal fuhr Harry mit seiner Hand an seinem Schaft hinab und mit einem lauten Seufzer spritze das weiße Sperma aus der Spitze seines Gliedes und landete im Badewasser. Noch vier weitere male zuckte sein bestes Stück und mehr weiße Flüssigkeit floss nun noch aus dem Schlitz in der Eichel.

Schnell atmet lag Harry noch im seichten Wasser. So schnell war er schon lange nicht mehr gekommen…

Fortsetzung folgt. Und es wird nicht heißer….


End file.
